Jeff the Killer Pony
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: Jeff has had a hard life and he and his brother move to Ponyville. However, he meets a beautiful mare who helps him to control his insanity. However, he will have to use it againist bullies, drama, tall ponies in the woods, a deranged cpatain bent on revenge, and his nightmare: himself. Sorta of. Will he make out alive and sane? Or will he become the one thing that he feared most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. Sorry for not posting on my previous story. Its hard when you get new story ideas. Also, I probably change the first chapter of "The Guardian". It will be continued. Now this story is based on a creepypasta that I recently read and found a tribute to it on Youtube. During it, I saw a pony version of him and I thought that I could revamp the story to fit the mlp scene and change it entirely. So read as I recreate the most infamous creepypasta killer of all time**

**JEFF THE KILLER!**

**Note: This is not a retelling of the original story. This is a newer version that greatly changed the main character and his background story as well as his behavior. If you don't like what I will do then screw off. This story idea is MINE! I am surprised that no one did a story of Jeff as a pony. Oh well.**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** **Welcome to Ponyville**

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville and everyone was as cheerful as they should be. Except for one stallion. As he entered the small settlement, he looked around to see if anyone was giving him stares. Fortunately for him, his face was covered by his white hoodie that also concealed most of his cutie mark. As he looked around, a voice sounded beside him.

"C'mon bro, no one will know who you are or what you did."

"Liu, you are not helping!" the stallion replied in a hushed voice.

"Dude, you have to calm down. No one will bother you. They will think of you as a regular Earth pony."

And it was true. His brother was a regular Earth pony like him. However, most of his features were shrouded by the hoodie so all that could be distinguished was that he had a black mane and a greyish coat of fur. As for Liu, he had a brown coat while having a light brown mane. His cutie mark was a symbol of somebody giving a helping hoof.

"Listen man, I know you are stress out, but we need to find a permanent place to stay and this town seems good enough. Just trust me on this one."

"Fine Liu, but if the police find a dead body and find that phrase at the crime scene, don't say I didn't warn you." With that he walked off, only to crash into a mare.

"Oof. Sorry ma'am, wasn't watching where I was … going..."

He stopped when he saw the beautiful mare... standing right next to Twilight Sparkle, which was the mare that he bumped into. She was a unicorn with a raven-color mane and tail with a faint blue-teal stripe through them. Her coat was a blue-darkish blue that seemed to compliment her mane. Her cutie mark was stars around a swirl. She had dark blue freckles and wore sunglasses that blcied the view of her pupils.

"Twilight, you have to stop reading and walking at the same time. Otherwise, this will happen." the beautiful mare said.

"Yeah I guess. Sorry I bumped into you, Mr. ..."

"Oh, I'm Jeff. And you are?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is my cousin Jane."

"Hi." Jane said timidly.

"Hey. Oh is this your stuff? Let me help you." As he bend over(zip up those ideas, mind you) to pick up the stuff, his hoodie slid down, revealing his cutie mark. It was a smile with a knife behind it along with what it appeared to be blood splotches by it.

"Jeff, what does your cutie mark mean?"

"Huh? Oh it means nothing." he replied quickly.

"But.."

"It means nothing." he replied in a angry tone.

"So Jeff, where are you staying at?" Jane asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Probably at a hotel."

"Well you could stay at my house." Jane offered.

"Well, not that I decline if I want to. Its just that my brother is here as well and he needs a place to crash."

"Well he could stay at my house. Its the town library FYI." Twilight said.

"Well then. I guess I know where I'm staying at." Liu said as caught up to Jeff.

"Then its settled. Let me show you around guys." Jane said and with that the tour started.

30 minutes later

The group decided to head home after a long day. As they past by an alley, Jeff got the strangest felling that something bad might happened. It was soon replaced by another, this one very recognizable to him.

'Oh no. Not now. Not with them.' His train of thought was interrupted as three stallions came out of the shadows of the alley and grabbed Jane.

"Give us your money and no one gets hurt." the leader said.

"Leave her alone." Jeff replied.

"Or else what?" asked one of the thugs.

"You do not want to know." was Jeff's reply.

"Oh really? Boys, take care of this fool." the leader commanded.

As the stallions closed in on Jeff, he pulled a sharp knife, shining in the moonlight.

"Don't come any closer." he said, his voice becoming darker in tone.

"Oh really?" the leader said as he pulled a knife out(though not much bigger than Jeff's) and put it on Jane's cheek. "Give us your money or she gets it. Also why you are wearing those sunglasses, sweetheart?"

"Let go of me." she pleaded, only to be replied by a laugh.

"You think I care." and with that, he pulled them off, only to reveal two pupil-less, black eyes on her.

"Holy shit. She's a freak." With that, he pushed her down, only to reveal her bleeding. This was enough for Jeff to snap. "You shouldn't had done that." Then he readied his knife and charged.

Meanwhile...

By the castle, Nick walked by in his pony form when he got a chill up his spine, but shrugged it off as he made his rounds, not realizing that a bloodbath will start soon.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Pretty good so far. 2 chapters in 1 night. Well what will happen next? You should know if you read the creepypasta before. If you haven't, then go read it. It should sum up what will happen later on.**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


End file.
